regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 1 Episode 3
Recap Day 16 The demigods wake up in the woods on the north side of the Thordin River. After Emma heals up Arcas, they family head out, tracking the giant bear that ate the Golden Egg of Nerual and grew to 40 feet long. They follow the trail of destruction away from the river and find many destroyed trees and squashed animals. That afternoon they find the bear asleep in the woods. The party discuss how to handle the asleep bear and they hear the noise of music. The party meet the bard Semolbethel, a male elf who came here to see the great Bear and make up a song about it. The party says they are after something the bear ate, and may just wait for the bear to excrete it out. The bard says that isn't very worthy of a song. The party keep spying on the bear, studying it. After 4 hours the bear wakes up and heads into the woods. The bear arrives at a cave, but can't fit inside, and lets out a roar in frustration, then moves on. During the day the bear deficates then moves on. Emma detects magic so Arcus dives in the giant pile and searches for the Golden Egg of Nerual, but after 15 minuntes he doesn't find it. Emma then realises the detect magic picked up her holy water. Adea is worried that the bard is seeing them search poop, and points out they do these degrading things for the good of all morals. The party keep travling down the trail of destruction after the bear. It is nightfall before the party could catch up with the bear, so they camp for the night. While at camp, Emma finds some herbs that would be a laxative and also some poisons. They party make a plan to put the herbs inside an animal and have the bear eat it. Arcas catches a deer and kills it. Day 17 The party find the giant bear during the day eating a normal dead bear. The party stay hidden and spy on the bear. They follow the bear until it takes another nap. The party set the trap, Arcas puts the dead deer near the bear. The party then hide, make noise, and Adea makes an illusion of the deer being alive, but the bear doesn't wake up from the noise. Arcas then throws his sword and a tree to wake up the the bear. The bear wakes up, roars and eats the deer, and goes back to sleep. Arcas sneaks up and gets his sword and returns to the party. The party keep watch. 90 minutes later the bear wakes up and defecates. Partway though the process, the bear shrinks back down to normal size. Arcas charges in to fight the normal sized bear and Adea casts "Nahal's Reckless Dweomer" to make Arcas look cool, but it causes fear in Emma instead. The bear fights with Arcas, but is eventually killed. Semolbethel the bard applauds. Adea goes to clean the Golden Egg and her hands. Semolbethel then sings his draft of his song. :I once set upon 3 strangers, :Who claimed to seek a bear of great dangers. :A magical species, that left magic faeces, :That had swallowed their egg today. :The Demigod with the great scythe pointed to the guy :This pile will get you to die, :I hope you come out alive. :A strange day my friends, :''I've never seen anyone go to these ends. '' Semolbethel claims the song needs more work. The party head back towards Prok. Day 18 The party arrive back at Brooksong and rest. Adea buys some beer for Arcas, 10 of the 100 promised. Emma casts know alignment on the egg and it is true neutral and also detects that Semolbethel is 2 steps away from true neutral, but isn't evil. Day 30 The party return to Prok and find the old man who told them the story. The old man goes with the It had been missing for centuries. It is supposed to rest in an altar in the local temple. Day 31 There is a ceremony at the temple when the Golden Egg is handed over. The party is rewarded with 3 healing potions. The party take one potion each, but Arcas asaks Adea to hold onto his potion. That night Experiance *2500 Exp *Arcas levels up to level 2 (HP +7) - ? Max HP Total *Adea levels up to level 2 (HP +4) - 8 Max HP Total *Emma levels up to level 3 (HP +11) - 19 Max HP total Day 32 Adea tries to detect magic on the Golden Egg to know what type of magic it comes from, and finds it is transformation/alternation magic. Arcus practices throwing his shield. Day 46 Everyone hangs out in Prok for 2 weeks. Then a stranger comes rushing into down and goes to the temple. The temple bells ring and the villages of Prok head into the temple to hear the news. The messenger announces that the fishermen of Finbark have noticed the lake to the north is being covered in a black mist. It started 2 days ago. The Demigods decide to investigate the matter. Arcas doesn't really care about helping, but after he passes out, Adea and Emma put him over Adea's horse and head to Finbark. 5 hours later in the evening they arrive in Finbark, a town of a few thousand people. They get a room at the inn. Day 47 The party head to the lake with a guide named Fred. They arrive at the lake and see the mist over it. Adea casts detect magic and the black fog is indeed magical. Emma casts "Astral Awareness" and the mist is connected to the Astral Plane somehow. Adea casts "Pattern Weave" and finds the pattern in the mist and sees where it is coming from the end of the peninsula to the west of Finbark. The party head over towards the peninsula with their guide. The party camp at the end of the day. Day 48 At the start of the next day Emma casts detect evil and finds none. Emma then casts "Detect Traps" and finds none as the party travels. At the end of the day the party arrive at the end of the peninsula. They arrive at what looks like a barrow hill. The party camp near the hill. Day 49 The party climb the hill and Adea casts "Pattern Weave" and the source of the fog as moved to due west. The group move west after the trail and arrive at the west coast of the peninsula. The party spot a young human in lain clothes carrying a large black rock that looks like it is covered in tar, in his two hands. He is carrying the stone along the coast. Adea and Emma go introduce themselves to this man named Rory. Rory says he is using the stone to create the mist and is going to use the mist to create a portal to the Astral Plane. Adea says they need to stop this mist unless he explains why he needs to create this portal. Rory starts to cast a spell. The party move to interrupt the spell by attacking Rory. Rory manages to cast "Hold Person" on the 3 Demigods, holding them in place. He tell they should know better than interfering with the will of the gods, then Rory walks away. The spell eventually wears off and the party follow afterwards. 15 minutes later the party find the rock on the ground and Rory long gone. The party look at the rock, the mist still appears to be coming from it. Arcas tries smashing the black rock with larger rocks, but it doesn't work. From behind the party, light comes out of another nearby barrow hill. The party send their guide off with Emma's horse to get a slegehammer. The party then head over to the barrow. The party arrive at the barrow and see there is a rectangular portal in the air above it. They then spot Rory on the hill. After waving, Rory steps into the light and the portal disappears. Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes